Por Que Não Eu
by Amelia das Flores
Summary: Após uma noite de bebedeira eles acabam se perguntando por que ainda não estão juntos.


**_Disclaeimer:_** Caramba, nessa histórra toda, só a idéia que é minha. Os personagens e a música são respectivamente da JK Rowling e do Leone. Mas eu aceito os parabéns por eles, tá?

_Por que não eu?_

_Leone_

**Quando ela cai no sofá  
So far away  
Vinho à beça na cabeça  
Eu que sei **

A morena se jogou em uma das muitas poltronas da sala de estar da luxuosa mansão. A fina bolsa de cetim que carregava tão elegantemente se chocou imediatamente contra a parede, arrancando algumas risadas da moça. Logo em seguida, parecendo meio embriagado, entrou um homem, se sentindo relaxado. Sentou no chão, recostando no sofá e olhando distraidamente para moça à sua frente. Um sorriso parou sobre seus finos lábios e seus olhos sob os óculos se estreitaram.

-Verdade ou desafio, Hermione?

Ela riu abertamente.

**Quando ela insiste em beijar  
Seu travesseiro  
Eu me viro do avesso  
Eu vou dizer aquelas coisas  
Mas na hora esqueço**

-Pergunte o que quiser Potter!-ela falou tentando parecer desinteressada, mas logo desistiu e riu ainda mais, descendo da poltrona de veludo negro. Parecendo uma gata, engatinhou até ele e arrancou de sua mão a garrafa de vinho.

-Você está realmente deprimida por ter terminado com o Ron, ou está fazendo charme?

Hermione olhou pensativa pra ele por um momento e com a voz arrastada finalmente falou:

-Por que diabos eu não consigo mentir pra você? Droga, sim, está bem? Eu não estou nem aí por ele ter me chutado.-Hermione riu de forma exagerada e recostou a cabeça no colo do amigo- Estou chateada pelo simples fato que não consigo segurar homem algum! Qual é... será que meu peito é pequeno demais?

-Seus peitos são do tamanho certo, Hermione.-ele falou enquanto sentia os arrepios passando por sua espinha e o frio se apoderando do seu estômago. Tudo isso por que ele podia sentir o perfume dos cabelos dela e por que conseguia enxergar a alva pele de sua coxa.

-Então por que raios eu não consigo nem segurar o tapado do Ron?- ela falou mais pra si mesma do que pra ele. Já estava começando a se sentir meio incapacitada de levantar... ou talvez incapacitada de abrir mão do que sentia quando a mão dele chegava até seu pescoço.

-Que isso fique só entre nós, Mione... mas nós sabemos que o Ron sempre foi um pouco tapado! Não se lembra como ele sempre era apanhado pelo Filch nas nossas fugas? Ou como ele sempre parecia quase reprovar em todas matérias?

Hermione riu junto com Harry. Os dois estavam vermelhos, e sentindo cada vez mais calor.

**Por que não eu?  
Por que não eu**

Hermione depois de mais um ataque de risos por causa de uma piada qualquer, se levantou e olhou diretamente para o amigo.

-Minha vez. Verdade ou desafio?

-Verdadeeeeee!-ele exclamou erguendo a garrafa já quase vazia.

-Ok... você nunca pensou em ter algo comigo? Quer dizer... você ficou com a Hannah Abbot. E você já disse que me acha mais bonita que ela...

Ele olhou incrédulo pra ela.

-Deus... olha o que você acabou de perguntar! Você definitivamente já bebeu demais!

-Responda!

-Não vou responder isso!

Hermione, furiosa com a negativa atirou duas almofadas nele, que passaram longe talvez pelo fato dela estar vendo dois Harrys. Os dois riram, porém, visivelmente incomodados. Ele, por que sabia que não podia simplesmente negar que achava Hermione linda, atraente, carinhosa... e que estava completamente apaixonado por ela. E ela por que imediatamente se deu conta que a opinião dele era importante, que ela realmente queria que ele tivesse fantasia com ela.

**Eu encomendo um jantar  
Só pra nós dois  
Se não tem nada depois  
Por que não eu?**

Depois de um tempo, onde cada um se acomodou em um sofá, Harry finalmente se virou pra ela e falou em tom alto.

-Se você faz tanta questão de saber... claro que eu já pensei em ter algo com você. Você é incrível, Hermione e só sendo um idiota pra não pensar em você como algo mais que amigos.

-Então por que a gente nunca teve nada?-ela perguntou, achando extremamente interessantes as paredes vermelhas da sala, que adquiriam um tom dourado por causa da lareira.

Em silêncio, Harry se levantou e pegou em sua mão. Logo Hermione cambaleante se ergueu e o seguiu até a ampla sacada da sala. A noite, escura, estava fria. Os pés descalços de Hermione tocaram o mármore frio e molhado por causa da neve. As estrelas agora podiam ser vistas... sendo que mais pra frente podiam se ver também as luzes da cidade. Hermione, encantada com a vista, se debruçou sobre o peitoril e encarou o horizonte. Harry, encostado no batente da porta, sorriu encantado para ela.

"Merlin... eu me apaixonei por ela!"

**Você tá nessa rejeitada  
Caçando paixão  
Eu com a cara mais lavada  
Digo: porque não**

-Harry..?

-Que, Hermione?

-Você não respondeu.

-Não respondi por que achei que você soubesse a resposta.-ele falou se debruçando sobre ela, postando um de seus braços ao lado do dela, a mão do outro braço em sua cintura, e encostando seu queixo na curva do seu pescoço.

-Não, eu não sei. Por que?

-Por que você estava como Ron...

Não estou mais.-ela falou girando corpo e ficando de frente pra ele, friccionando seu corpo contra o dele, seus braços em torno de sue pescoço.

Por que não eu?

-Então... você... acha que... que...

-Que nós devíamos...

-É... você sabe... devíamos tentar?-ele perguntou de repente se afastando e olhando de soslaio pra ela.

-Por que não?

-Por você é minha melhor amiga, droga! E se não desse certo?

Hermione revirou os olhos e se dirigiu de volta pra sala de estar.

-Por que você já está pensando em terminar? Não tem como começar algo se pensando no final!-ela gritou enquanto apanhava suas coisas pela sala, mas sua tarefa foi completamente destruída por Harry, que arrancou as coisas da mão dela e jogou contra a parede, segurando Hermione pelos pulsos.

-Por que eu não conseguiria pensar em te ter e em te perder, entendeu agora? Quero ouvir você falando que a gente nunca vai terminar... quero ouvir você falando que quer tentar... quero ouvir você falando que gosta de mim o tanto quanto eu gosto de você, porra!

E Hermione, totalmente deliciada, se soltou dele e o puxou pela gola da camisa, dando um beijo totalmente avassalador, selvagem e apaixonado. Sua língua massageando a dele, a boca quente dele contra a sua gelada... logo ele mordia o lábio inferir dela, enquanto a mão dele passou de suas costas até a sua cintura delgada. Hermione arranhava as costas de Harry , sentindo uma chama dentro dela se acender quando sentiu a mão dele passear por sua cintura...

Sem dar espaço pra mais palavras, ainda a beijando vorazmente, ele a encostou na parede, passando sua mão por debaixo da blusa dela, sua mão deixando um rastro avermelhado pela pele alva de Hermione.

Hermione separou seus lábios dos dele, para depositar beijos no pescoço dele enquanto ele aproveitou esse tempo pra se livrar da camisa que vestia.

E antes de começar com outro beijo, ela se virou pra ele com os olhos brilhando e falou:

-Eu sei que agora não vai parecer ter muita importância... mas... se algo começar, eu não quero terminar. Eu quero tentar , Harry! E Merlim... eu amo você tanto!

Ele sorriu pra ela e recomeçou com as caricias.

-Eu soube desde o inicio.

**Nota da autora:** Bom, fic curtinha que eu escrevi em pouco tempo. Se você gostou, ótimo. Atingi minha meta. Agora se você não gostou... é uma pena. Mas independente da sua opinião, eu quero ouvi-la! Vamos lá, eu aguento. Obrigada!


End file.
